


Setengah Porsi

by madeh18



Series: siapa suruh jilat(?) ludah sendiri [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bahasa tidak baku dan kasar, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Indonesia!AU, Out of Character, garing-garing bambu, sang penjual batagor is me in male version www
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: di dunia ini, yang namanya setengah tambah setengah itu hasilnya satu, bukan dua.





	Setengah Porsi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

“Bang, pesan satu.” / “Pesan satu woy bang.”

“Ma-maaf, mas. Batagornya tinggal satu porsi.”

Lovino menatap tajam seseorang di sebelah, yang juga sedang menatapnya. “Beli yang lain aja sana lu, kentang sialan.”

Namun, Ludwig hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng. “Gue sampai di sini duluan, Lovino.”

“Ha?! Kata siapa? Jelas-jelas gue duluan. Mata lo di mana?”

“Ya, mata gue di sini lah,” jawab Ludwig sambil menunjuk kedua matanya sendiri.

“Gue di sini dari pagi, tau! Tanya gih sama abangnya.”

Sang penjual hanya menggeleng lemah. Memangnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu siapa ya?

“Tuh. Kata dia nggak. Kenal lo aja belum tentu.”

Lovino menggeram sampai akhirnya sang penjual memastikan kembali. “Jadi salah satu dari kalian tetap mau beli, ‘kan?”

“Iya, saya bang.” / “Buat gue, bang.”

Sang penjual cengar-cengir bingung. “Gimana?”

“Ya sudah nanti kami berdua patungan bang.”

“WOY!!! Kenapa lo yang mutusin seenaknya?”

“Kalau saya bagi dua gimana? Jadi masing-masing setengah porsi?” Sang penjual menawarkan solusi.

“Bole-“ / “NGGAK-“

“Gue maunya satu porsi, bang. Belum makan dari pagi.” Lovino bersungut-sungut mengekspresikan rasa laparnya.

“Gue juga, Lovino.”

“Nggak nanya lo, kampret.”

“Saya bagi dua aja, ya?” tanya sang penjual tidak sabar.

Akhirnya Lovino memutuskan, “ya sudah saya nggak jadi beli dah. Awas lo ya, kentang busuk. Fak,” dengan jari tengah(alay)nya ke arah Ludwig sambil berlalu.

Ludwig hanya menghela napas pendek sambil memesan lagi. “Bang, bungkus aja ya, mau bel nih. Dibagi dua bungkus dan dipisah bumbunya.”

“Oke,” selagi menyiapkan, sang penjual menyeletuk kembali, “masnya baik ya.”

Ludwig hanya menggeleng, “tidak juga,” dan tersenyum tipis.

Lalu bel tanda masuk berbunyi selagi Ludwig masih di jalan menuju kelas.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kak, ini dari Lud.” Feliciano menyerahkan kantong plastik kecil ke Lovino saat pulang sekolah.

“A-apaan nih?” Ia membuka kantong tersebut setelah berada di tangan. Rupanya batagor yang tadi siang. Dengan segera ia menyerahkan balik ke Feliciano. “Nggak mau.”

“Lah, kenapa kak? Katanya kakak belum makan tadi pas istirahat. Kasian loh Lud udah beliin buat kakak.” Feliciano berucap dengan sedih.

“Beliin apanya?” Lovino menghela napas panjang, lalu merogoh koceknya. “Ini kasih buat kentang sial itu. Lo mau ketemu dia sama Kiku, ‘kan? Gue balik duluan.”

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Feliciano tersenyum simpul. “Iya, hati-hati di jalan kak.”

Lovino segera berbalik, tidak menjawab. Sebab wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

 

 

 

Dalam bus kota, ia memakan batagor tersebut dengan ekspresi kesal.

**Author's Note:**

> /sungkem\
> 
> wkwkwkwk
> 
>  
> 
> makasih ya udah mampir, salam panzer xD


End file.
